Gltiz pit chapter 3: redempshin (GPH)
arthur's note: wow wi cant wait for hallweon right it was now tomorow and it was time for teh anual rap batle. frist up is it what is tubba vs gb. "ur face is like a old. dry wrinkly nad gross xD" say tuba then gb cry and he cant spak the englsih so tubba win. "ha ha i am the best now" BUT THENED ALL FO A SUDEN CHUBBA THE PRCINSLCE CAME UP AND FIGHT. "UR EXPELE LEAVE MY SCHOOL NOW" nd thuen chuba won rape batlte because he is a cooler than u are. tubba went to his linch table while everybodyone was lefting at him because he loosed the batles. at teh table was xavier and DARIES?!?? "hello said darius i am your friend now" "ok" and they were make freind. "i am being bulled what do i do" says barius. falsh back "ha ha what re you donog in my terf NERD" say scully and then he taked the lunch mnoney. "give that back" say dairus "or i will call the polcie" "and waht are you oging to do about it?" say scully and then he taked EVEN MORE lunch money!!!!! snoozer picked up dariuses bike and then THROWED IT AT HIM. "ow!" say darius and hten his motorcycle got run over by truck. flashedback its over "they must be stop" as dariu show his scar from having his wagon throw at him. "i have idea" says tubba "it will be a trap!" and then xavier applaud. "they normaly walk home to beat us up! so we will set a trap - A INVISBILE TRAP! - tht they wont see" "put glue on the flore" say xavier "and a big mnoster cage" yes they are good idea "if they get out, ther weill be all this tar and nails on the trar" say tabbu "AND A IRON WILL SMASH THEM ON THEIR FACSE" say xavier WHO WAS nOW BIOILNGIG WITH RANGE. flaSH BACK #2 xavier was walk home but scully walk to him. "hey are you stupid are kid" and then scull push him into mash potato. "stop!" say xavier but is wasnt of use. but then all of studden red came out. "I have come to save you from this awful fate!" says red. "Grab my hand..." but hen broozer scream in horrror and anguich because there is a stranger and then red is hanfcudded and go to jail. ended "we will make a singeshot to shot them out of our hosue when the come in" say darius. they're plan was ready to action. they mad trap and then but scully walked up to house door. "knock knock knoc" say door. "uh oh! is bullys!" says dairy. tubba opined door. "is there any childs for me beat up." says scully "yes there are" say xavier and then scully walk in. as son as scilly walk threw door, he was meat by glue on floor. "what" say scully but then a cage fall. "you wil regert the day u bulleyed me." said tubba. darius punch way out of cage but then he is attack by fistfull of nail. "ow" say scully and his foot bleed. "goodbye" say xavier and then he was launch out of house by slig shot. As it turns out, Scully was shot directly into a construction site, where his body was brutally ran over by a steamroller. The driver of said vehicle had no idea Scully was there. His body was flattened very quickly, and his innards were quickly splattered all over the dirty ground. His body was noticed immediately, but his identity remained a mystery for around 3 weeks. As it turned out, Scully's abusive parents didn't know about his death, or care for that matter. Tubba, Xavier and Darius were all sentenced to 15 years in prison for the cold-blooded murder of Scully T. Broozer. When released from prison, Tubba was quickly enthralled into the drug trade. His partner, Yoshi (full name unknown) and him were never seen again, until 3 years later when Tubba's rotted corpse was found in Yoshi's backyard. Yoshi was quickly released from prison for unknown reasons. Darius, on the other hand, was quickly returned to jail after killing 3 more citizens by the names of Shellshock, Maple and Snowe. In prison, he's been caught many times on camera attempting to murder other inmates. Xavier was caught in Skelloetta T. Boo's attic after she was hearing moaning and groaning noises from said room. He later escaped prison via a prison break he started. His current whereabouts are unknown, but he's rumored to still be living in other people's houses, unknown to the owner until it's too late. We give our condolences to Scully's family. May he rest in peace. . . . buyt then tubab wake up xd xDD LO L IUGOT U NO 1 CARE ABOUT SCULY ANYWEIGHT ZLXDD